It is already known to set up an apparatus adjustably by means of screw jacks. If a very stiff and stable setup is required, the screw jacks must have large dimensions. Motorized leveling requires a great expenditure of energy and matching electronic power output for turning the screw jacks or screw jacks nuts, and only very low adjusting speeds are achieved.
The likewise known Cardan suspension of apparatus often has the disadvantage that the Cardan ring or Cardan cross is not stiff enough or a sufficient stiffness requires excessively great dimensions and masses in the Cardan suspension. In this case, screw jacks or drives are also necessary for leveling.